Eternity
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: Love takes time, Love is patience, Love is two people meant to be together. This love will last forever. For eternity. Lucian one shot.


**Hi guys! I'm back with another Lucian one-shot. I've had this story in my laptop for God knows how long and I ****just didn't know if I wanted to upload it for some reason but here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy and Ian.. that'd be a bit weird. :)**

Eternity

I blink my eyes for a few times as I tried to get my vision clearer. I forgot to close the blinds again. When I felt someone tighten their grip on me, I can't help myself but smile. Next to me is Lucy Hale. It's been 3 years since we started dating. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, her head on my chest, her one arm draped around my stomach and her feet entangled with mine under the blue patterned fluffy comforter. I took my iPhone out and took a picture of us two. She still manages to look beautiful even when she's sleeping. I posted the photo, me kissing her forehead while she's sleeping on instagram with the caption "ActuallyHarding: "Good Morning." After a few minutes my phone started to buzz nonstop and I took that the fans have seen the photo. It amazes me how our fans still support our tandem. Ever since Pretty Little Liars started, fans of the unforgettable "Ezra and Aria" wanted me and Luc to start dating in real life too. At that time, we didn't think we'll be able to date. Sure there were feelings and what not, but the timing is just not right. But everything is worth it. Fate gave us what we've always wanted: each other. I guess what they say is right: Patience is a virtue. Lucy and I were more than happy when we announced our off screen romance and our fans went crazy to say the least. I put my iPhone away and stared at her. I've been so lucky to have her in my arms for 3 years. Our relationship have experienced ups and downs, a lot of obstacles but here we are 3 years and growing strong. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt her stir a little bit and nuzzle on my neck further. I kissed her on the lips softly almost like a whisper.

"Morning..." she greeted me and lifted her head to kiss me on the lips again.

"Good morning babe..." I said once we pulled away.

"Do you know what today is?!" she asked giddily all of a sudden.

"Nope" I replied popping the "P" but I obviously know what today is.

"It's our cast reunion today! How could you forget?!" she asked making a sad face.

"I know. I was just messing with you, you look so cute" I laughed, I kissed her lips softly yet full of passion.

"I love you" she murmured against my lips.

"I love you too so much." I told her.

I tickled her and our laughter filled the room. Days like this are what I treasure most. Waking up to see Lucy next to me on my bed. Early morning kisses, tickle fight before we start the day even making fun of each other.

"Come on let's eat breakfast and then we can keep going" I said when I stopped tickling her, my smile never leaving my face.

"I'm too lazy to move, can you carry me?" she asked using her puppy dog eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said and she jumped right into my arms with her hands tightly wrapped around my neck and her legs tightly holding on my body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay were here" i pulled on the parking lot of a building where are cast reunion's going to happen.

"Im so excited! Let's go!" Lucy said taking my hands in hers pulling me with her inside the building.

It amazes me how she can run in heels, she's worn heels higher then what she's wearing today but it's still a bit weird. Tonight she was wearing a simple floral strapless baby pink dress, some nude colored wedges and some jewelry to pull everything off. It's very casual yet she looks so stunning. And here I am, wearing a simple red plaid shirt with jeans and the new Converse shoes Lucy got me last month. I laughed as I watched Lucy wander around the building finding the right room for our cast's reunion.

"Look who's here? Rookie!" Holly Marie Combs said hugging me.

"And goose, I miss you both!" she hugged Lucy too.

"I miss you too Holls!" Lucy said hugging her again.

"As much as I hate to say this.. I missed you too Combs." We laugh as we look around for our other castmates.

I left Lucy to mingle with our other cast mates as I did the same. Everything felt the same again, like I was Mr. Ezra Fitz all over again. I watched everyone hugged, asked how they were and it felt magical to see everyone maintain the closeness we had 3 years ago. When I felt everyone's settled, I took in a deep breath, prayed to God hoping this would be successful and went over to the microphone to do my next move.

"Good evening everyone!" I started and everybody looked at me, the nervousness inside me is too much, I'm probably gonna explode.

"I am so glad we had the chance to see each other after 3 years of not working for Pretty Little Liars. I honestly miss each and every one of you, even you Holly Marie Combs." I exclaimed, grinning at Holly's direction.

"Everything that happened to me for the past 3 years has been so surreal and pure bliss. And I want to do this in front of you because this is where our love story started. Because of Pretty Little Liars, I became a teacher who is kind of naughty." I said smiling to myself as I recall all the memories I had with this TV show

"Because of Pretty Little Liars, I met and had the chance to work with all of you, amazing people!" I continued and heard Keegan whistle.

"And because of Pretty Little Liars, I met this amazing lady; she's funny, loud, beautiful, and kind hearted. Because of Pretty Little Liars I met you Karen Lucille Hale." I saw Lucy with Troian, Ashley and Shay around her from where I'm standing with tears in her eyes. And I can see a few people start to shed tears too. They probably know what I was going to do next but I just ignored the thought and continued.

"Lucy, can you come up here please?" She walks up to the stage and stands beside me with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I am not as poetic as Ezra who could write B-26 and millions of other poems for Aria but just like them.. What we have is the most real and honest thing in my life." I took in a deep breath and continued.

"Luc, you are my moon, you light up the darkest days of my life, you are my ray of sun, you warm me up when I feel like everything's being so cold and you are my star you bring sparkle to my life and I love you so much." I pulled out a red velvet box and opened it revealing a ring with silver stones in it, it's simple yet beautiful. The moment I saw the ring, I knew it was the one. I kneeled on my knee, I heard everyone gasp and I waited for the room to be silent. I look at Lucy intently, with loving eyes.

"Lucy, Will you marry me?" I popped up the question, nervousness washes over me. Afraid of what she's going to say. She nodded, unable to speak, I stood up, slid the ring to her delicate fingers and give it a gentle kiss.

"Of course!" she managed to blurt out with tears spilling down her face.

"I love you" she added as she wraps her arms on my neck, I didn't realize tears were pouring down my face as well.

"I love you so much and thank you!" I kissed her with all the passion I got. In one swift motion we were in our tiny little bubble again. I can't explain how happy I am. I heard everyone clapping, whistling and cheering.

"She said yes!" I said as our lips part. Everyone laughed at my enjoyment. Congratulations were everywhere and tears and squealing filled the room...

As Aria Montgomery once said "When you love someone, it's worth fighting for.. No matter what the odds." Our love didn't face what Ezra and Aria had gone through but we had our fair share of struggles to get to where we are right now. Patience is a virtue, love will lead us to where were suppose to be, it may take time, it took time for us but it's all worth it. Our love is eternity.

The End

**So that's it. Hope you guys liked this story. Would you guys like to have a sequel kind of to this story? Probably ****a two shot wedding or something?****You guys let me know on the review section ****and if you have any request just let me know! I'll see you guys on my next story! Take care! And review! :)**


End file.
